What She Knows
by closed20172017
Summary: Sometimes Misty wondered whether Ash knew. Sometimes she wanted to tell him. But sometimes waiting for what you want is the best. Pokeshipping Day one-shot! Canon/Fits into canon


Heyyyy! I'm back! I hope you missed me! Actually no. That means you demand more chapters. I hope you didn't miss me! Also sorry for the late oneshot, YouTube took up my morning XD

OMG HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! IM IN A SUPER HAPPY MODE SO DON'T YA DARE RUIN IT! And also this story can be canon. I believe it's canon. I don't own Pokemon.

 **What She Knows**

Perhaps it was midnight. That was a pretty romantic time. Then again…it could've been three in the morning for all she knew. Basically, it was in the night. The sky was…well…dark and clouds covered the sky.

It had been a long day.

They had trekked through a chunk of Johto for the last few days, non stop, and to her dismay, couldn't stop for a spot of shopping. Ash was determined to get his next badge. Normally she would've said 'no'. She was like that really. Misty Kasumi Waterflower was a stubborn young girl. But she said 'yes'. And that puzzled her. Why she said 'yes' when she could've said no. It sounded a bit like one of those cheesy boy band songs. She thought they were quite sweet at first, but then those songs just got annoying. Besides, every time she listened to a boy band-and looked at the members, Ash and Brock got annoyed. Brock because he had once tried out for a boy band and failed and Ash…

She couldn't find a reason.

She just assumed it was some boyish thing.

She loved travelling. She guessed being away from her sisters were nice, even if she missed them sometimes. Perhaps it was the people that counted. Brock, Tracey, Ash…

Ash had stayed with her all the time. Or in a way, she had stayed with him. Brock had left for a while, and Tracey had replaced him. But Brock came back, which was good, as Tracey's cooking wasn't too good. Ash couldn't cook, only eat and her…she normally avoided the kitchen.

It was funny, that she considered Brock as a brother, and Ash as a best friend. He was sorta that 'boy next door' who you could tell all your secrets to.

So it was a surprise when it happened in the night.

But if she reacted, she could've ruined everything.

And so, she kept quiet.

…

Ash never knew what was going inside that girl's head. One day she would be harsh, cruel, the other smiley, bubbly. He only knew that Misty Waterflower could be Misty Waterflower and he left it to that. He never really questioned her strange habits. Just they were cute. He admitted that. Only in a 'innocent little boy' way though. No way he would say Misty was pretty and beautiful! Eww! Cooties!

Sometimes he would sit and wonder how he got where he was now. His Pokemon, maybe. Perhaps the experiences. Coming to think of it, Misty was always there by his side.

But he would often wonder whether he was being selfish, leaving Brock and Misty out of the limelight.

Brock had plainly said that he needed to get away from his crazy family.

Misty had said that she needed to support him, because he wouldn't survive on his own.

Ash could've took this as a slight insult, but he thought it was touching. His thick head had actually processed something.

So he decided to say 'thank you' to Misty.

But it wasn't easy.

Because she had been harsh, cold, annoyed at the world recently. And getting close to Misty when she was angry wasn't exactly a piece of cake.

So, he decided that saying 'thank you' had to be said when she wasn't angry. He tried to make her happy. He made her a (burnt) cake, bought her a dive ball, even offered to buy her a smoothie (strawberry and banana).

She declined.

Said she wasn't hungry, wasn't in the mood, didn't want to waste money.

He almost gave up.

But waking up in the middle of the night to a strange noise only he heard, he realised that Misty sleeping was his perfect opportunity.

He crawled out of his sleeping bag, and tiptoed next to Misty, leant down until he was right by her ear.

"Thank you, Misty."

And he kissed her on the cheek.

He didn't know why.

So he ran back to his sleeping bag quickly, clamping his eyes shut.

Never did he know that the corners of Misty's mouth curved upwards.

And it meant more than 'thank you' to Misty.

More than he would ever know.

()()()()()

A/N: ARE YOU TOTALLY FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW? NO? Just me then.

Omg Pokeshipping is so beautiful! AGH!

Please review and favourite! It makes me so happy! Thank you!

Catsaysmaw xx


End file.
